Star Wolf
by Shadowheart51
Summary: Wolfie is a star white alpha and prince Wolf-hybrid. His father, the king and his race was killed in a brutal battle with the Cat-hybrids. He and two others are the only ones left of the Wolf-hybrid race. They meet the Justice League while fighting an enemy. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

******Star Wolf**

******Thank you for all the views, favs, and follows. I would appreciate it if you all would post reviews for my stories. Have fun reading. **

******Disclaimer - none of the Justice League and Young Justice belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm**

"Wolfie! Wolfie! Wolfie!" twelve year old Derek squealed, suddenly grabbing Wolfie by the waist again. Wolfie let out a startled gasp. Bastian smiled at Wolfie and said "I don't know how but you got a way with pups." Wolfie kept silent as they walked through the forest. He stopped and pulled gently at Derek's arms. "Please stop grabbing me." he said in a stern voice. "Okay." Derek replied and fell into step behind Wolfie.

An hour later Wolfie stopped and looked up through the trees. The sun was setting. "Let's stop here. It'll get dark soon. Bastian go find some wood." he said. Bastian nodded his head.

Eventhough Bastian hated being bossed around he knew in his two years of being with Wolfie, it was wise to follow his orders. Bastian was a brown wolf-human. His ears and tail was brown. So were his eyes. Currently, he was fourteen years old.

"What can I do Wolfie?" Derek asked as he walked around the still wolf-human. "Why don't you pick up some leaves and make a small pile for the fire." replied Wolfie. The small twelve year old ran off giggling. Derek's ears and tail were light brown in color. The tip of his tail was white. He had green eyes. Derek was a bundle of energy all the time. At some points he got on Wolfie's and Bastian's nerves. Wolfie had found him at the age of ten.

Wolfie took the large sword off his back and stabbed it in the ground. Wolfie was a star alpha wolf. He was a very rare type of wolf-human because his ears and tail were white. He also had bright sky blue eyes. All the other wolves' ears, tails, and eyes were dark in color. Wolfie was part mystic too, which meant he could heal any animal or human.

He had been the son of King David, the ruler of the Wolf-hybrids. He had watched his father and his race die in a bloody battle with the Cat-hybrids. Wolfie had been taken prisoner by the Cat-hybrids and tortured. He had been held captive in a small barred cell for a year. For the first two months he hadn't able to fight back much because he had been suffering from a severe disease called Geo-Stigma. Geo-Stigma deteriorated body cells, making large painful bruises appear on the body and made it hard for wounds to heal. You could also pass out or fall unconscious for long periods of time.

Wolfie had made his sword, Trinity Complete himself. It was a six blade fusion sword enhanced with different materia like Fire, Ice, and Bolt. The sword could come apart into six blades: Vigilante, Vendetta, Ascalon, Sidewinder, Merciless, and Avenger. Vigilante was the largest of the blades.

Eventhough Wolfie had materia equipped into the sword he still use his bracer. His bracer held materia and he could use it to summon them. The bracer was made of gold and silver. He kept it on his left forearm almost all the time.

Wolfie pulled his ponytail out from his semi-long reddish-blond hair and shook his head. That was another thing that made him different from the others. His hair was reddish-blond not black or brown like the other wolves. He could also tie his loosely curled hair back into a small ponytail.

After tying his hair back Wolfie started picking up medium sized rocks and placed them in a circle for the fire. Ten minutes after Derek had disappeared both Bastian and the still excited twelve year old came back. Bastian placed the wood in the middle of the rocks and Derek placed his handful of leaves on top. Wolfie casted a small fire spell using the materia bracer.

Sitting down Bastian sighed and asked Wolfie "What are we going to do." Wolfie pulled his legs underneath him as he sat down and thought. "I'm not sure. Something...bad is going to happen." he replied a minute later. "Do you feel like we're being watched guys?" Derek asked sitting down in Bastian's lap. Wolfie nodded his head half subconsciously. "Yeah." Bastian said.


	2. Chapter 2: Attacked

Chapter 2: Attacked

Wolfie looked over at Bastian and Derek. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of Derek sitting in Bastian's lap, Bastian's arms wrapped gently around the twelve year old's waist. "Hey, what are you smiling at?" Bastian teased, grinning. "Oh nothing." Wolfie said, looking away. Bastain took Derek off his lap and went to stand in front of the white wolf-hybrid. "You're sure?" he asked, gently grabbing Wolfie's chin. Wolfie suddenly was grabbed from behind by Derek. Derek started giggling as he held onto Wolfie's neck. Seconds later Wolfie and Bastian joined in.

"Alright! Alright! Derek, your hold on me is too tight." Wolfie said through his laughter. Derek let go of Wolfie and sat down beside him, grinning. Bastian smiled and said "Let the youngest cheer you up, huh. You can get him to smile at times. Wish it was all the time though. Your smile is beautiful Wolfie." Derek giggled and said "I like him the way he is, but I still wish you would smile more." Wolfie frowned playfully. He was about to get up when a distinctive noise reached his ears.

Wolfie whirled around quickly grabbing his sword. Bastian grabbed his nunchucks and Derek his metal staff. All three stood defensively. A gunshot broke the silence and seconds later the battle was on.

Wolfie swung his sword, blocking the blow. The men who had attacked them were wearing black and grey. They had swords, knives, and bow and arrows including guns. There were at least twenty five. Wolfie was surrounded by ten, Bastian seven, and Derek three.

The three Wolf-hybrids fought hard. More and more of the men started to appear. Bastian and Derek were fighting back to back. Derek swipped his metal staff under one of the men's feet. Bastian smacked one upside the head and roundhoused one behind him. Wolfie spun around. Metal met metal and Wolfie shoved the enemy away.

Pretty soon Wolfie, Derek and Bastian were back to back. They were surrounded on all sides. "What do we do now?" Bastian asked Wolfie. Before Wolfie could answer a new group appeared. The group wasn't like the men who had attacked them. Suddenly the new group started to fight the men. Appearently, the group was on their side.

Wolfie growled under his breath as he felt a sword graze his left side. His gold and silver bracer glowed with red. A red and orange ball of fire hit three men. Bastian ducked and spun around knocking out two men. Derek twirled his staff and hit two men also.

Wolfie lost sight of Derek and quickly grew worried. Bastian was suddenly slammed into a tree. Wolfie staggered after a heavy blow to his sword. He then felt something cut his left side. Wolfie focused on his bracer as lightning escaped the bracer. It hit eight men knocking them unconscious.


End file.
